1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for Internet services. Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for search suggestion.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
Online content search is a process of interactively searching for and retrieving requested information via a search application running on a local user device, such as a computer or a mobile device, from online databases. Online search is conducted through search engines, which are programs running at a remote server and searching documents for specified keywords and return a list of the documents where the keywords were found. Known major search engines have features called “search suggestion” designed to help users narrow in on what they are looking for. For example, as a user types a search query, a list of query suggestions that have been used by many other users before are displayed to assist the user in selecting a desired query.
However, existing techniques are limited to one search at a time based on one query suggestion selected by a user. For example, after a user types an original term in a search box, a list of query suggestions is displayed to the user. Although the user may be interested in more than one query suggestion from the list, traditional search suggestion system only allows the user to select one query suggestion at a time to run a search. So the user has to remember the other interesting query suggestions from the list or retype the original term again to see the other interesting query suggestions. It is difficult for a user to remember other query suggestions, especially if the user was distracted after selecting a first query suggestion.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved solution for search suggestion to solve the above-mentioned problems.